The present invention pertains to an apparatus for facilitating and aiding a person's use of a communication device. In particular, the present invention pertains to a facilitation system having an easel for supporting a communication device and a human appendage cradle for cradling a person's hand or other appendage. The easel and the human appendage cradle cooperate with the person to facilitate use of the communication device, thus making unnecessary the use of a human facilitator.
A person with a communication disability or impairment may require a non-verbal communication method to convey his or her thoughts. Examples of non-verbal communication methods are written language, sign language, and use of a communication device. Many different types of communication devices may be used in the system of the present invention. A communication device, for instance, may be a typewriter or a computer keyboard. The device may also be a communication board which may have pictures which represent the needs of a person, e.g., a cup of juice, a favorite toy, a toilet, etc. A person points to a picture to convey to another person what he or she wants or needs. A communication board which displays the alphabet may be used to spell words by pointing to letters in succession.
Many people with communication disability or impairment can communicate using written language or sign language. Some autistic students have also been taught sign language. However, these methods require neuromotor skills which are often lacking. As a result, many disabled people are unable to express their thoughts on a full range of subjects using these methods. For these people, communication is limited.
Clinicians and researchers have found that some language impaired people can use a keyboard to point to or to type clearly articulated and relatively substantial statements and feelings through a technique called facilitated communication. Facilitated communication was developed in the 1970's in Australia by Rosemary Crossley. Significant work in the field of facilitated communication has also been done by Douglas Biklen of Syracuse University. See 60 Harvard Educational Review 3 (1990).
Facilitated communication "involves a facilitator who provides physical support to help stabilize the arm, to isolate the index finger if necessary to pull back the arm after each selection, to remind the individual to maintain focus; and to offer emotional support and encouragement . . . " Biklen et al., Facilitated Communication: Implications for individuals with autism, 12 Topics in Language Disorders 1-28 (1992). Currently, facilitated communication requires a trained facilitator who, during communication, supports the person's hand, arm, or elbow while the person types out a message. The facilitator is generally someone with whom the language impaired person has developed trust and rapport.
Crossley found that severe communication impairment is sometimes compounded by other neuromotor problems. Various neuromotor problems which impact a disabled person's ability to use written language have been identified: hand tremors; radial/ulnar muscle instability; muscle tone problems; poor eye-hand coordination; and other motor problems, as well as sensory processing disabilities.
Crossley's work indicates that the degree of facilitator contact with the language disabled student varies from individual to individual. Sometimes, the hand or wrist is supported. Other times, a hand held above the arm or on the shoulder is sufficient to enable the person to communicate.
Some recent research has concluded that human facilitators have unconsciously influenced the keyboard communication, and that the communication is not considered valid. Proponents of facilitated communication point to design flaws in these studies. Some of these studies use separate earphones to direct questions to the facilitator which are different than the questions to the subjects in the study. Other studies show pictures to the facilitator which are different than the pictures shown to the subject while separating the facilitator and the subject with a screen. The results lead some to the conclusion that the facilitator influences the language typed out during facilitated communication.
Many language disabled lack the motor skills to use the communication devices independently. They require physical support for their hand or arm and varying degrees of resistance. Facilitated communication offers this physical support. However, the resulting communication may be influenced by the facilitator. Thus there is a need for a system of communication which may be operated independently and which is not subject to the influence of a human facilitator. There is a need for a system of assisted communication which can adapt to the amount and type of support required by the individual.